Diamonds and Flowers
by AngelOfDarkness1959
Summary: Jafar explains to Jasmine the difference between her and Maleficent.


I don't really think this is that good, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I thought, "What the heck?" and posted it. It was born from me realizing that in _Aladdin_, Jafar (somewhat sarcastically) calls Jasmine a desert bloom and in _House of Mouse_ calls Maleficent a diamond in the rough. One day of over-analyzing later, and this is the result. To all the Jasmine fans who may or may not be reading this, I apologize in advance.

Oh, I forgot to write this last time, _Diamonds and Flowers_ and _Hello_ are supposed to take place a little after _Hercules_ came out (so February 1998 for _Hello_ and May 1998 for _Diamonds and Flowers_).

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Disney, Jafar and Jasmine would have never kissed *shudder*. So, since they did, I don't.

* * *

><p>Jafar stood in the lobby of the House of Mouse, waiting for Maleficent to arrive. It had been three months to the day since they had become a couple and the villains were celebrating by coming to the club. In the background, he could vaguely hear Daisy Duck chattering on and on about how she thought it was "just so cute" how they had gotten together, blah, blah, blah… Jafar had stopped listening a long time ago. By Allah, that duck could talk.<p>

"Hello, Jafar."

Jafar jumped a foot in the air and turned to see Maleficent standing behind him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her crimson lips.

"Did I scare you?" she asked, sounding amused.

"Not in the slightest, my diamond in the rough," Jafar replied smoothly, trying to regain his dignity. Maleficent's smirk widened.

"Liar." She leaned closer to give him a brief kiss. "But I'll forgive you this time."

"Lucky me." Jafar kissed her hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes." They got their table from Daisy, who stopped babbling long enough to actually do her job, and sat down. As they did, Maleficent looked over Jafar's shoulder and winced.

"What's the matter, Maleficent?"

"That." She pointed to the table behind them, which was occupied by none other than Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. Jafar groaned; neither he nor Maleficent particularly liked Jasmine to begin with, but recently she had taken to openly mocking both them and their relationship. Maleficent and Jafar did not know why, only that it was extremely irritating. If not for the Accord, one of them probably would have killed her already, but as it was, they were coming dangerously close. They had received several warnings from Mickey on the subject.

"We'll just have to ignore her," Jafar said. "I think she's doing so already."

Indeed, Jasmine's back was turned to them and she gave no sign that she had seen nor heard the villains. In fact, they did not hear so much as a peep out of her until the middle of the show, as they were about to kiss…

"Ugh, get a room, would you?"

Scowling, Maleficent and Jafar turned to find that the Arabian princess's eyes were fixed on them. Jasmine knew she shouldn't be acting like this, but in her mind, Maleficent and Jafar had done nothing to deserve her kindness, so why should she give it to them? It wasn't as if they were ever polite to _her_.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Jafar asked mockingly, knowing Jasmine hated being called by her title. "Did your street rat finally scamper off and leave you by your lonesome?"

Jasmine huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but he's sick and he told me to go out and enjoy myself."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure he didn't just want to get rid of you for a while?"

Jafar snickered at this, while Jasmine's eyes became stones in her skull.

"Now, why would he want to do that? It's not like I'm _you._"

_Here we go,_ Jafar thought, watching Maleficent's grip on her staff tighten. Personally, Jafar would be more than happy to let Jasmine get blasted to bits, but then Mickey would get upset with them and they really didn't need that.

"She's just trying to bait you," he murmured into Maleficent's ear. "Don't give her the satisfaction."

Maleficent sighed and put her staff down, looking disappointed – she desperately wanted to put the princess in her place. Jasmine turned back to the cartoon and all was peaceful, if not a bit tense, between the two parties until the show began to wind down. Jafar excused himself to the lobby to get some fresh air, as the theater was growing rather stuffy. Jasmine watched him go, then stood up and followed him a few seconds later.

_Hmm, now what is she up to?_ Maleficent wondered, glaring after her. Despite knowing that Jafar had no serious interest in her, it was hard for the fairy not to feel a bit threatened by the Arabian princess, and Maleficent didn't think it was beneath Jasmine to try and break her and Jafar up; she hated them both. _Well, we'll just see about that._

* * *

><p>"It won't last, you know."<p>

"Honestly, Princess, is there no one else for you to annoy?" Jafar paused as Jasmine's statement sank in. "What won't last?"

"You and Maleficent," Jasmine said as though it should be obvious.

"And what makes you say that?" Jafar asked in an icy voice.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Oh, _please_ – you're a villain. You're always looking for something better than what you have and let's face it, you can only go up from _her_."

"You impudent little –!" Jafar gripped his snake staff so tightly his knuckles turned white. How _dare_ she? Oh, what he wouldn't give to be able to wipe that smug look off her face…

Exhaling slowly, Jafar decided to start again. "Princess, let us say for the sake of this argument that you are a flower and Maleficent is a diamond."

"Okay," Jasmine said slowly, her tone revealing that she had no idea where he was going with this. "You know you just complemented me, right?"

"That's what you think, Princess."

"Huh?"

"Flowers are nice to look at, yes, but they are also common, fragile, needy, and no matter what you do for them, they will eventually shrivel and die." Jafar smirked at the expression on Jasmine's face. "Diamonds, on the other hand, are precious, strong, eternally beautiful, and they last _forever_. Just like my love for Maleficent."

At this last jab, Jasmine's features twisted into an ugly scowl. She moved as if to slap him, but Jafar easily caught her hand and pushed her back.

"Predictable as always, Princess."

Jasmine just glared at him and stalked back to the theater with her head held high. The second she was gone, Jafar felt a pair of arms wind around his neck from behind as soft lips caressed his cheek.

"Well," Maleficent purred. "I applaud you for putting the princess in her place. And for defending me."

"You heard that, did you?" Jafar turned so that he was facing Maleficent.

"Every word." The fairy paused. "Did you mean it?"

"Every word of it, my love," Jafar promised. Maleficent's eyes lit up.

"I think you deserve a reward. But what to give you?" She tapped her finger to her cheek, as though deep in thought. "I know. What about this?"

She pressed her lips to his in a long, lingering kiss.

"Wonderful," Jafar managed to say once he'd gotten his breath back.

"I thought you would think so."

* * *

><p>Wow. Can you tell I don't like Jasmine? Hopefully I didn't screw her character up too much. I don't really like the ending either, but I couldn't think of anything else.<p>

I'll explain more about the Accord in later stories, but for now all you need to know is that it's a deal that forbids the villains from killing/seriously injuring the heroes and vice versa.


End file.
